An Ordinary Day in the Life of Dan Cahill
by TheWonton
Summary: This is a story from the point of view of a lot of people's favorite character, Dan. It is his version of an "ordinary" day and some well known enemies. Can Dan save the day?


**An Ordinary Day in the Life of Dan Cahill**

(From Dan's POV)

**A/N- Sorry about the spacing. It's fine in the preview box but won't come out right in the actual version.**

So, I woke up a bit late today. Apparently I forgot to set the alarm clock. I don't know if I did or not but that doesn't matter now. I guess I'll tell you what happened for the rest of my day.

I started out by eating some Frosted Flakes for breakfast. I love frosted flakes. Then I realized that the Cobras were spying on me from a camera hidden in the bottom of my bowl. I just

happened to conveniently regurgitate the remains of my Frosted Flakes back into the bowl. I just happened to hit the camera lens. Then I watched some TV. It was Mythbusters. This was

the episode where they built a canon out of cheese. I looked out the window and saw that the Cobra's had a real canon pointed at our house. I went to my room got my katanas, my

sais, my bo staff, and my nunchakus. I am a Ninja Turtle freak and I have to have at least one of each of their weapons. I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot it out the window toward

the ground. Previously, I had tied a rope to the end of the arrow. I then slid down the rope to the ground. Once I reached the ground, I attacked the Kabras. I was extremely surprised

when Natalie shot the Katana swords out of my hands. I grabbed my bo staff and vaulted toward them. Ian lunged at me. I dodged his tackle, did a double back flip, and finished by

smacking him with the bo staff. I tied a rope around one nunchaku and threw it at Natalie. This homemade grappling hook wound around her and I soon got her tied up. Ian was back up

now and he had picked up my bo staff. I jumped in the air in an attempt to kick at him. He swung the staff at me. I mid-air dodged it and stuck both sais into the staff. Then I yanked the

sais to the right, pulling Ian with me. I slammed him into the canon. He was knocked out. Then I roundhouse kicked them as hard as I could. They both flew over the horizon. So I went

back inside and told Amy and Nellie that I was ready to start hunting for clues. Today we were going to Bangkok. Isn't that near Japan? I hope so. Maybe I can get a new weapon or

something like that. Chocolate covered pretzels… sorry. I'll continue now. We went to the airport and got on the quickest plane to Bangkok. Of course Nellie also had to get the cheapest

plane to. The best free thing that we got was a VERY small bag of peanuts. One lousy bag of peanuts! Luckily, I had brought a bottle of ketchup. Everything tastes better with ketchup.

Except nachos. Nachos taste better with salsa or hot cheese. And hot pretzels. They taste better with salt and hot cheese. Not ketchup. Anyway, the plane ride took forever! And I do

mean forever. Amy said it was only two hours, but I think it took forever. Halfway there, I looked back over my seat and saw the most horrifying thing. Alistair Oh was looking back at me. I asked him why he was following us. He said that he wasn't following us, that he had just discovered a lead in Bangkok. I didn't believe him. When the plane reached the ground, Amy,

Nellie, and I all raced for the airport. Of course I beat them there. Poor Alistair was left far behind. I didn't see him anymore that day. Inside the air port, I made Nellie buy me some

nachos. Thinking about nachos on the plane had made me hungry. The guy who gave me the nachos was fat and I didn't like him. I told him to try Jenny Craig. Amy slapped me and told

the man sorry. I was just about to eat the first nacho, when Nellie knocked it out of my hand. She said that she saw Ian and Natalie run out the side door of the nacho stand. As always

we didn't trust the Kabras, so I couldn't eat my nachos . I'm still hungry. Oh well… Amy found some physicist who decided to test the nachos. It turns out that they had poison in them. I

guess it's good that I didn't eat them. At Bangkok we went to a boring museum to "look for a clue." I think Amy just wanted to go to a museum. While Amy and Nellie discussed a

sculpture that might be a lead, I found a hotdog stand. Yes! Food! I happy now! Suddenly, I heard my name being yelled. What did they get into now I thought. I headed in the direction

of their voices, happily eating my hotdog. I heard something whistle by my ear. Must have been a fly or some other bug. When I got to Amy and Nellie, I asked what was wrong. They said

that Natalie had been getting ready to shoot at me with her dart gun. So that must have been what whistled by my ear. Amy and Nellie had found a series of numbers on the bottom of

the statue. I wonder if that means any thing. My guess is that it is a replica and that is the manufacture's number, but I don't know. Anyway, Amy told me that we needed more

information about the statue, so we were going to the library to research it. So went to another boring place, a library. There Amy researched, Nellie listened to her iPod, and I played

games on my laptop. I decided to ask Amy what she was looking for. The statues had a small slit in the side of it. We all knew that something must go in it, but at the

time we didn't know what. She told me the name of the statue and that she couldn't find anything on it. I typed it in on Google and instantly found several websites about it. Amy was

shocked that I found it so quickly. I just smiled. Soon Amy found what she was looking for and we finally got to leave. Now we were going to where the statue had been made. It was

made in a little shop at the end of town. The man running it said that he had made the statue for a woman named Grace Cahill. Amy and I both held in gasps. Grace hade been here and

had ordered this stature to made. The man said that there was a secrete code on the bottom of the statue and that would lead us to where we needed to go. If guess those numbers

weren't the manufacture's numbers after all. The numbers seemed to be a phone number. We looked it up in a phone book. The number was a number for a local ruin. Of course we had

to go there. It was actually a little bit cool. There was a little shop near the ruin. I went into it and found out that it sold ancient weapons. I started looking at the old swords and things. I

found an old katana that had some numbers on it. I looked closely at them and realized that they were exactly the same as the numbers on the statue. I instantly pulled out the Visa

card. It still had a little bit of money left on it. I bought the sword and took it to Amy and Nellie. At first they were mad because they thought that I had bought a sword for no reason, but

when I showed them the numbers, they were quite pleased. It was getting late and we hurried back to the museum where the stature was. When we reached the statue, I stuck the

sword into the side slit. Almost instantly, the statue cracked open and revealed a smaller statue inside. This one looked as if it was made of pure gold! Just then the Kabras broke through

the door and demanded that we give them the statue. I took my sword and charged at them. Meanwhile Amy and Nellie closed the original statue and put the small, gold one in the

backpack. I successfully fended off the Cobras off long enough for Amy to rush upon the scene and give the Kabras the useless bigger statue. The Kabras left, unknowingly with the

wrong statue, and we looked at the gold one. On the bottom it said "Congratulations! You have successfully found the next of the 39 Clues!" That was awesome. And so, we went back

to our hotel. Once again, I, Dan Cahill have saved the day and thanks to me we now have the next clue. Ahh, it's good to be a hero. Everyone loves a hero. I need a name. Dan the

Magnificent. Dangerous Dan. Super Dan. Your friendly neighborhood Dan. Dan, his own dynamic duo. The Incredible Dan. The Fantastic Dan. Captain Dan. I don't know but all these are

suitable for me.

"Dan! What are you writing? Let me see that! Hmm. Not quite. That didn't happen that way. You don't have any of those weapons. How can you take credit for that?"

Oh no Amy found this story. She doesn't believe any of it. Oh well, both you and I know that this story is but told humbly from me, Dan the Amazingly, Epic, Perfect Super Hero. Yep, just another ordinary day.

**A/N- I don't own the 39 Clues, Frosted Flakes, Ninja Turtles, Jenny Creig, iPod, or Google.**


End file.
